Csak egy nyugodt este
by visszhang
Summary: A történet egy esti őrjáratba vezet be minket, ahol Astrid az elmúlt napokon gondolkodik el kétségbe esetten, de szerencséjére egy bizonyos személy arra téved, hogy elűzze a rémeket. Első httyd és így hiccstrides fanficem is. Kritikát örömmel várok.


Csak egy nyugodt este

Astrid egy magában állt a perem szélén éberen lesve a körülötte elterülő tájat ellenséges neszre figyelve. Hiába érezte legbelül, hogy kezdett igen is fáradni, a motoszkáló gondolatot azonnal kirázta magából miközben elemelte álla alá támasztott szekercéjét. Hátrafordult sárkánya felé, aki egy halk morajjal mintha kérdezte volna a lányt. Astrid csak bólintott majd visszafordult a tenger irányába. Az éjszaka csöndes volt, csak a természet hangjai szólaltak meg néha-néha tudatva a világgal élénkségét eközben a többiek bent aludták megérdemelt álmukat. Ahogyan Astrid hálásan bámulta az öbölben cikázó vízhullámokat ismerős léptek közelítettek felé. Stormfly csak szemeit vetette az alakra egyhangúan, majd, mint aki sejtette mi is következhet a csarnok árnyékába vonult illemtudóan. A lány nem nézve hátra monoton hanggal rákezdett:

-Mi az Hiccup? – ekkor egy meleg pokróc érintette csupaszon hagyott vállait. – Nem tudsz aludni? – a fiú lehuppant mellé és ő is elnézett az öböl irányába.

-Nem. – várt még pár pillanatot mire békésen folytatta. –Hirtelen rám jött a szomjúság, és amikor kibújtam a takaró alól arra gondoltam, még tovább fog hűlni és amennyire ismerlek kizárt, hogy elhagytad volna az őrhelyedet így helyette én hoztam neked. – simított végig saját libabőrös karján. A lány sóhajtott majd felemelte bal karját. Hiccupnak se kellett kétszer mutatni máris közelebb csúszott és bebújt a gyapjú pokróc védelmébe. Astrid se akarta bevallani, de neki is eszében volt valamit magára húzni, de ugyanakkor szidta is magát, hogy nem képes egy ilyen semmiségen túltennie magát. Mindenesetre igazán hálás volt, hogy a pokróc a hátán és a fiú közelsége lehelt bele némi meleget.

-Nem volt szükségem rá, ennyit ki kell bírni. – mormolta akaratosan. Hiccup kezével a csöppet didergő testet felismervén halvány mosoly derült képére és forró tenyerével dörzsölgetni kezdte a lány kihűlt karját.

-Tudom, de nekem jelent megnyugvást, ha tudom, nem kell még egy megfázással is bajlódnod ezek után. Mellesleg az ember néha észre sem veszi mennyire meg tud hűlni egy ilyen szeszélyes időszakban. Szóval csak hagyd, hogy belekontárkodjak a klíma-kiképzésedbe.

-Igazán nem kell túlzásokba esni. – húzta magát félre a simogatástól. – Tudok magamra vigyázni és-

-Én is tudom, de mégis… - fordult a lány felé – azok után, hogy mennyi mindenen megyünk keresztül, sosem tudhatjuk, hogy mi lesz a következő akadály és legfőképpen azt nem, hogy megéljük-e a holnapot, úgy ahogyan a tegnapot…

Kicsit zavarosnak érezte Astrid Hiccup mondani valóját, de valahogy sejtette mire is célozhatott, ezért hát, szeretetteljesen elmosolyodott és fejével a fiú vállára dőlt, hátulról pedig ezúttal ő karolta át a derekánál. Hiccup fájdalmas gondolataiból rögtön Astrid felé fordult megszeppenve. Azonban, hamar megkönnyebbült és viszonozta a mozdulatokat.

-Bár hallottam már a szádból egyenesebb beszédet is, de szerintem értem, mire gondolsz.

-Hát van az a pillanat, amikor én sem vagyok egy nagy lángész… - kacagott kínosan.

-Féltem. – tört elő a semmiből Astrid komoly kijelentése. Hiccup csak várt a folytatásra türelmesen. – Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Az a tehetetlenség megrémisztett. Olyan kiszolgáltatott voltam, amilyen sohasem akartam lenni.

-Valahogyan sejtem milyen érzés is lehetett, de közel sem annyira, mint amilyen valójában lehetett. – próbált Hiccup megértően megszólalni.

-De mégsem ez volt a legrosszabb mind közül. – Hiccup felhúzta a szemöldökét.

-Hanem mi? –Astrid megragadta a fiú kezét és összekulcsolta a sajátjával óvatosan.

-Az, hogy nem láthattalak volna, senkit sem! Csak képzeld el mindannyiótok, úgy maradt volna meg az emlékeimben, mint most. Sőt el is feledkezhettem volna rólatok. Rólam. Rólad. Telne az idő, öregednénk és nekem fogalmam se lenne arról, hogy néz ki a világ, a barátaim, én magam, a gyerekeim, te. Nem akarom nem látni a túl méretezett hajadat! Nem akarom nem látni a mosolyodat! Nem akarom nem látni a szerető szemeidet!

Hiccup rángatózva próbálta visszafojtani az arcát átjáró kacaját sikertelenül. A kuncogás pedig csak rontott a lány hangulatán hiszen pírral az arcán megöklözte Hiccup karját.

-Naa! – ordított fel félhangosan közben védekezően szorította az ért helyet.

-Ezt azért, mert egy disznó vagy! – mutatott ujjával mérgesen a fiú orrára, aki erre szépen saját mutatóujjával érintette meg a másikét.

-Sajnálom, félre érthető volt az örömöm. – hozta kezeiket az ölébe. – Csak azért tört ki belőlem ilyen gúnyosan, mert nem hittem volna, hogy nekem kell majd, erre emlékeztesselek. – ekkor hirtelen kezei közé fogta az eddig kíváncsian, de a másik irányba néző lány arcát. – Mi a neved? – arcára a teljen komor ült ki.

-Astrid Hofferson. – duruzsolta a pár kéz közé bezárva.

-És miről híresek a Hoffersonok? – hangja olyan volt, mintha egy gyereknek próbálna magyarázni.

-A bátorságukról… - törte meg a szemkontaktust szégyenkezve elhalkuló hanggal.

-És? – hajolt közelebb a fiú közben várakozva megdöntötte a fejét.

-és arról, hogy nem adjuk fel a harcot. – suttogta.

-Pontosan. Te egy büszke harcos vagy, aki történjék bármi, mindig állni fogja a sarat, akár lát vagy akár nem. Ezt ma be is bizonyítottad! – Astrid bús tekintettel, de hálás mosollyal viszonozta az ösztönző szavakat. – És csak úgy megjegyzem, tényleg amiatt aggódnál, hogy nem látnád a képünket, szerintem egy párat nem is bánnál belőle. – sepert félre egy tincset a lány szeméből.

-Hát, Snotloud miatt tényleg nem sajogna a szívem. – nevetett egyre hangosabban.

-Na, látod! Mellesleg, ha nem is látnál – Hiccup a tenyerét ráhelyezte Astrid szemeire – még akkor is hallhatod a hangunkat – cirógatta meg a jobb fülét – érezheted az illatunkat – pöckölte meg az orrát játékosan, amire válaszul csak viháncolt a szőke – és – fülelt Astrid érdeklődve, amikor hirtelen ajakit egy meleg csók végig simította – érezheted az érintésünket. – fejezte be Hiccup őszinte szerelemmel a szemében. Miután leengedte a kezét Astrid arcáról ugyanez tükröződött vissza, amint kezét Hiccup szívéhez emelte.

-Nem láthattam, de éreztem mindent. A hangodban és a mozdulatodban ott volt… minden, amire szükségem van, ahhoz tudjam, mindig mellettem maradsz.

Hiccup szemei vidáman felcsillantak, ahogy látta visszatérni Astrid örömét. Még egy pár percig nézegették együtt a sötétben a fellegek mögül ritkán felbukkanó csillagokat, azonban Hiccup csak hamar bágyadtan ásított. Astrid kuncogva simogatta meg a fiú kócos kobakját.

-Azt hiszem, ideje lenne, bele huppanni az ágyba te, esti bagoly. – Hiccup karikás szemekkel nézett vissza a szórakozott lányra. Éppen ellenkezni akart, de hamar ráeszmélt kivel áll szemben.

-Biztos vagy benne? – próbált verni magába egy kis ébrenlétet – Szívesen szórakoztatlak még, ha akarod. – húzta száját egy kósza vigyorra. Astrid csak csóválta a fejét.

-Nem kell. Viszont azzal felvidítanál, ha helyettem is aludnál még vagy pár órát. – mutatott Hiccup szobájának irányába. – Pihenned kell, mert holnap te leszel soron.

A fiú vállat vonva feltápászkodott Astrid mellől majd rögvest vacogni kezdett a meleg pokróc hiányában. A lány csak sürgetve hessegette őt.

-Jó éjt puszit nem is kapok? – prezentálta mondandóját hamis durcálval, amire egyedül csak egy tettetet fáradt sóhaj jött válaszul.

-Jaj, gyere, te nagyra nőtt gyerek. – állt fel Astrid és nyomott egy csókot a fiú arcára, aki eddig mindvégig arcával előre hajolva várta a búcsút. Hiccup elégedetten mosolygott a szemeit forgató lányra. Miután elindult a szoba irányában Astrid még egy percre megállította.

-Hiccup?

-Hm. –fordult vissza figyelmesen. A lány hálásan elmosolyodott.

-Köszönöm. Erre tényleg szükségem volt. – a fiú csak bólintott.

-Te is megtetted volna értem. – azzal intett még egy utolsót és elindult az ellenkező irányba. Eközben a csarnokból elő lépett Stormfly és lekucorodott Astrid apró termete mellé.

-Még hosszú éjszaka áll előttünk, nem igaz kislány? – morgott egyet értően a hüllő amint Astrid hátra fordult megsimogatni. – De azt hiszem, lesz mire gondolnom, ha esetleg megint megcsapna a hideg szél. – húzta magához közelebb a takarót nyugodt mozdulatokkal.


End file.
